


too sweet for my own good

by astrum199x



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft soonhoon because why not, worried Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrum199x/pseuds/astrum199x
Summary: soonyoung was exausted. jihoon was mad.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	too sweet for my own good

_ 4…3…2…and 1 _

Soonyoung sighed as he finalized the new choreography for Seventeen’s comeback. He lay down on the floor, exhausted from the 8 hours he spent for the new choreography.

He stared at the ceiling. Eyes closing, wanting to have proper sleep but his minds says otherwise. _You need to finish more choreographies Soonyoung-ah. You can’t pass out now._ He slowly opened his eyes again as the lights are blinding his vision.

His phone is ringing yet left ignored as the music is so loud plus he’s still on the staring game with the ceiling.

Forcing himself to not laze around, he stood up sighing. Thinking that he need to work harder as the comeback is approaching. But he knows he also needs to rest.

He fixed his things and turned the music off. He’s about to switch off the lights when the door suddenly opened revealing a grumpy Jihoon.

_ “Kwon Soonyoung” _

_ “Jihoon-ah” _

Jihoon looks pissed.

_“I have been calling you for the past 10 minutes. You’re not answering your phone so I went here thinking you might have passed out because of overworking.”_

Soonyoung smiled and went to the younger.

_ “Aigoo. Jihoonie is worried for me.” _

Jihoon sighed as he gave the plastic bag he brought for Soonyoung.

_ “I brought you some food and energy drinks. I’m seriously worried you might pass out because I know you will overwork as the comeback is approaching. And of course Soonyoung, I will be worried if my boyfriend is alone here and exhausting himself to death.” _

Soonyoung hugged the younger tightly. Squishing his cheeks to his fluffy hair.

_ "I'm sorry for exhausting myself, love." _

_ "I do understand that you need to work double time for the choreography but you also need time to rest.” _

Soonyoung nodded. Holding the plastic bag on his hand and Jihoon’s hand on the other, he went to the middle of the practice room and sat down tapping his side for Jihoon to sit at.

Jihoon pulled out a towel from Soonyoung’s backpack to wipe his boyfriend’s sweat on his forehead. Soonyoung softly smiled at him, pieces of kimbap smearing his mouth. 

_ “ Jihoon-ah is extra sweet tonight huh. What’s going on?” _

“_Nothing’s going on, love. I just want to take care of you, is that bad?”_

_ “Of course not! I like it when you take care of me!” _

Jihoon flinched at how the food spew out of Soonyoung’s mouth. Wiping off the food from his boyfriend’s mouth and picking up the fallen pieces, he looked into Soonyoung’s eyes.

_ “ I like taking care of you too.” _

Soonyoung was surprised.

_ “Yah! Why do you look surprised?” _

_ “I’m...not really used to you being direct like this. You are too sweet for my own good” _

Jihoon laughed and told Soonyoung to get up because it’s already late and they need to go home for a proper rest as tomorrow’s another day for working hard.

Soonyoung stood up, holding the younger’s hand he closed the practice room and went home. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is too rush i'm sorry >.< I can't get this scenario off my mind so I have to write it off. Thank you for reading~


End file.
